Don't Want You To
by Agent Emanon
Summary: Little Matthew McGee doesn't want to say good-bye. Set in the "Next" Universe.


**Don't Want You To**

The smell of burning charcoal filled the air, paper plates of food, a pitcher filled with iced tea, bottles of beer and a cake are on the table. People together with the patriarch of their small family.

Donald "Ducky" Mallard, the McGees and the DiNozzos gathered at the home of Leroy Jethro Gibbs for the first official day of his retirement.

The day before, everybody at NCIS who knew Gibbs professionally, personally or by reputation approached him to wish him well and give him a retirement gift.

It was a sad day, a living legend forced to hang up his gun and badge. Without Gibbs, NCIS would not be the same. It was like the end of a bad soap opera or a really funny sitcom; Gibbs packed everything from his desk, walked to the elevator, took one more look and left for the last time.

"I'm sorry that Jimmy couldn't be here Jethro," Ducky said, "He had to go to a medical conference in New York."

"That's alright Ducky, besides Palmer already gave me a going away present," Gibbs said.

"What was it Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"A bottle of bourbon," He said. "How did he know I like bourbon?"

"I'm afraid that was my doing Jethro. The poor boy wasn't sure what to get you, so I made a suggestion," Ducky said to him.

"So how do you like your first day of retirement so far boss?" Tony asked.

"I'm not your boss anymore Tony," Gibbs said.

"I'm too used to saying 'boss' boss," Tony said, "So, how is it going?"

"I woke up this morning, thinking I was late for work only to realize I had nowhere to go," Gibbs said.

"I went through the same thing when I retired," Ducky said, "You get used to it."

"What are you going to miss the most Gibbs?" Abby asked as she puts ketchup on her hamburger.

"I'm not sure," He said to her.

"Driving to crime scenes?" Tony asked.

"Interrogating suspects?" Tim asked.

"Giving Tony a head slap?" Ziva asked.

Gibbs chuckled, "The third one."

Everyone laughed, even Tony.

"What do you plan to do now boss?" Tim asked.

"I have no idea," Gibbs said, "What do people usually do when they retire?"

"Well, I have been catching up with my reading," Ducky began, "Tending to my garden and reuniting with old friends."

"You can visit old friends Gibbs," Ziva said and then took a sip of her iced tea.

"I guess I can. I can also work on starting another boat," He said.

It was a few more minutes before they noticed somebody missing from the table. "Where's Mattie?" Gibbs asked.

"He's over there, playing with his green army men," Tim said.

Gibbs saw Matthew playing in the garden with a not-so-thrilled look on his face, "Is he alright?"

"We don't know," Ziva said, "I asked if he was sick and he said he wasn't."

"Maybe he's bored?" Abby asked. "He is the only kid here."

Tim shook his head, "That's not it. He was like this yesterday too."

"Have you talked to him?" Ducky asked.

"We did, but he says it's nothing," Tim said.

"Something is clearly bothering him, I just wish he would tell us what it is," Ziva said.

"Do you mind if I ask him?" Gibbs asked Tim and Ziva.

"If you can get him to open up, then go ahead boss," Tim said.

"Thanks," Gibbs said, grabbing a paper plate and a hamburger and walked towards Matthew.

"I hope Gibbs can get Matthew to tell him what's wrong," Ziva said.

"Maybe nothing's wrong with him," Tony said. "He's being a kid; not wanting to talk to anybody, even his parents, wishing everybody would shut up and leave him alone."

They all turned towards Tony.

"One time, I didn't speak to my dad for a whole month and it was great," Tony said and then proceeded to eat his corn on the cob.

Abby shook her head, "I can't wait to have your children."

Everybody at the table, minus Tony, laughed.

* * *

><p>"Hey buddy," Gibbs said as he approached Matthew.<p>

"Hi." He said not looking up.

"Are you hungry?" Gibbs asked holding the hamburger.

"No," Matthew said shaking his head. He continued to play with the green army men in the dirt.

Gibbs sat next to Matthew, "Your mom and dad said something may be bothering you, is there?"

Matthew shook his head.

"You know if there's anything wrong, you can tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone," Gibbs said to him.

"You promise?" Matthew asked still not looking up.

"I promise Mattie," Gibbs said.

Matthew stopped playing and looked up towards Gibbs, "I don't want you to retiber grandpa."

"You mean retire?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah," Matthew said, "I don't want you to."

"I don't want to either, but I have to," Gibbs said.

"But why?" Matthew asked.

Gibbs tried to explain to him, "When somebody reaches a certain age, the law says they can no longer work."

"That law sucks," Matthew said.

"Hey language," Gibbs said, "Where did you learn that word?"

"I heard Auntie Abby say it," Matthew said to Gibbs.

"I'm going to have to talk to her. You are supposed to say stinks, okay?" He said to his 'grandson'.

Matthew nodded his head.

"You're right Mattie, that law stinks," Gibbs said, "but there's nothing I can do about it."

"Does that mean you are leaving grandpa?" Matthew asked.

"Leaving?" Gibbs wasn't sure what he meant by that.

"People say when somebody retires; it is like saying good-bye, the person never comes back," Matthew said to him.

"But I'm only leaving NCIS, I am not leaving you," Gibbs said.

"But I like coming to see you at work grandpa," Matthew said to him. "I like seeing you inter-ro-rate a bad guy, when you give Uncle Tony a head slap and having lunch with you."

"You like coming to see me work?" Gibbs asked with a smile.

"I like spending time with you. I will be going to kindergarten soon and I will not see you as much," Matthew said and then went back to playing with his army men.

That's one of the things Gibbs likes about little kids, they are very truthful with their feelings. He wishes he knew what to say to make Matthew feel better, but what do you say to a kid who thinks he will never see you?

An idea suddenly came to Gibbs," So you will be starting kindergarten huh? I bet that will be fun."

"I guess," Matthew said plainly.

"I'm thinking since your parents work all day and won't be home, how about I look after you?"

Matthew looked back at Gibbs, "Really?"

Gibbs nodded his head, "Really. Your mom and dad drop you off at school in the morning; I pick you up and hang out at my house until your parents come and get you."

"Matthew got up from the ground, "You really want to?" He asked his eyes shined brightly.

"Yeah, I do. I just have to ask your parents and if it's okay," Gibbs said.

Matthew jumped up and down with joy, "Can we eat ice cream and work on your boat and drink bourbon?"

"You can't drink bourbon until your 21 years old," Gibbs said.

Matthew let out a disappointed 'Aww'.

Gibbs laughed gently, "But we can work on my boat and have ice cream."

"Yes," Matthew said.

Gibbs got up, "But first lets' get cleaned up and then get something to eat."

"Okay," Matthew said, leaving his army men in the dirt. All of his worries gone by the promise of his grandpa.

_FIN_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Reviews keep me young and strong, but not flames. I know some of my readers were hoping for more McGiva, but I want to give every member time with Matthew. I promise I will try to make the next stories McGiva with Matthew.


End file.
